Three investigative units and a Resource Center unit for management of data are joined together in a Psychosocial Oncology Collaborative Group (PSYCOG). Instruments for measuring psychosocial adjustment and psychopathology associated with various diseases, treatments and follow-up complications are under study. Videotaped interviews, informed consent procedures and prescription of psychotropic drugs have been the focus of the studies to date. Currently drafting protocols to study the prevalence of depression and the effects of an antidepressant on significant levels of chronic depression and pain.